You Raise Me Up
by Tato Potato
Summary: Set nearly 10 years after Don't Worry about me. Jessica has finished university and returns home to visit her family. What happens when she meets a new guy? How will she handle being with Cal 24/7?
1. Home Coming

It was nearly 10 years later. A car pulled up outside the ED. A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a pair of black rimmed glasses, climbed out. She had a small bag with her. She gazed at the building sat before her. A thousand memories flooded back to her as she saw the familiar sight. It hadn't changed at all. She took a deep breath before marching into the ED. She stalked up to reception. 'How can I help you?' Noel asked her.

'I'm here to see Mrs Beauchamp and Dr Knight, I'm their new doctor' she announced. Noel nodded his head.

'Right this way,' he said as he led her to an office. He knocked on the door gently.

'Come in' a voice echoed from behind it. A smile spread on the young doctor's face as she recognised the voice.

'Um Mrs Beauchamp, Doctor Knight, I have a doctor here to see you, she says she's going to be working here' Noel explained.

'I didn't realise we were getting a new team member, show her in' Connie demanded.

'That's no way to speak about your niece now is it?' The young doctor chastised, stepping forward into the dimly lit office. Both of the consultants dropped their belongings and gasped.

'Jess?' Cal asked shocked.

'Hello Uncle Cal, Auntie Connie' Jess whispered as she ran over to hug them.

'Why didn't you tell us you were back?' Cal asked.

'Mum and I wanted to surprise you' she explained.

'But what about university?' Connie asked.

'Finished! I'm now Doctor Jessica Hardy' she smiled proudly. Cal choked back his tears. 'Uncle Cal?' She asked worriedly.

'Your father would be so proud of you, I am so proud of you' he whispered pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her forehead.

'So when do I start?' She asked hopefully.

Cal looked at her shocked. 'How about you get changed and then we'll get to work' Connie suggested. 'You can shadow your uncle today and then we'll see how you get on'

Jess smiled. Cal grabbed her and pulled her into a strong hug. A few minutes later he was stood by reception waiting for his niece. Jess came bounding over, slipping her arms around his waist. 'Come on then, old man let's get some work done' she smiled, stalking towards the first cubicle with the file in hand.

'Oi, young lady, enough of the old.' He called after her.

Jess threw open the curtain of the cubicle and stepped forward. Her uncle was still on his way over. 'I do apologise but we will have to wait a moment, you see I'm supposed to be shadowing my dear uncle here however the poor thing can't seem to walk very fast, I think its because he's getting old and a bit creaky in the bones' she explained to her patient with a grin. Cal charged over.

'Jessica, honestly you are worse than your mother. Now what seems to be the problem, Mr...' He started glaring at his niece. He looked up to see his nephew sat in the bed, his arm in a sling. 'Charlie, what have you done to yourself? You haven't damaged another tree have you, because you know the one that you broke in the park still hasn't grown back' he joked. Charlie whimpered in pain. He lifted his head to look at his uncle. A large black bump framed his eye. He yelped in pain as he tried to sit up. That's when Jessica noticed the bottle.

She leapt onto the bed, a stack of gauze in hand, she tore a small hole in it and placed it over the bottle before applying pressure. Charlie sobbed as she pressed down non the wound. Cal looked at her confused. 'He's got a stab wound to his side, there is a foreign object still embedded in his abdomen, we need to get him looked over and straight to theatre, lets get him in resus now' she ordered. Connie heard the commotion and sauntered over.

Cal took over allowing Jess to check her brother over. She pulled the shiny new stethoscope from around her neck and placed it in her ears. She tossed it on the floor. 'Its no good, I can't hear a thing with it' she muttered gesturing for Cal to give her his. He shook his head, he reached into his pocket.

'Have this one' he whispered. She looked at it in shock, etched on the end of it was the letters 'E.H. 23 April 2005' it was the date he graduated from university and began working as a newly qualified doctor, the stethoscope was her dad's. She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

'I can't' she stammered.

'You can and you will, he always wanted one of his children to become a doctor and he was always so proud of you guys, take it and put it to good use' Cal told her draping it around her neck. She smiled at him before taking Charlie's vital signs. They called up to theatre but they had no slots free for another few hours. 'He'll bleed out' Jess shouted as they relayed the news.

'Take a deep breath, Doctor Hardy' Cal asserted grinning at using her professional title. 'We'll remove it down here, we have x-rays to confirm that no blood vessels are being compromised so we can do this, together' he whispered. She nodded her head. She stood up tall, eyeing up the situation.

'Right, someone page the anaesthetist, I need gloves, gowns, drapes and someone please get a line in and some oxygen' she ordered.

She crouched beside her brother, taking his hand in hers. 'Listen to me Charlie, I need you to stay calm. I'm going to sort you out but first I need to insert a cannula into your arm so we can get you fluids and pain relief, then we'll give you some anaesthetic and we'll take the glass bottle from your side, it will be uncomfortable for a little while but I promise I won't let anything happen to you' she whispered. Ag the mention of the needle, Charlie's face drained of colour. 'Uncle Cal..., sorry Doctor Knight, please can you get the line in for me' she ordered.

Cal turned Charlie's arm over and carefully looked for a vein, once he had found one he steadily inserted the needle. Meanwhile Jess sat with her brother keeping him talking and telling him all about university. He yelped as the needle pierced his skin but Jess pulled him close and he relaxed. 'That's it buddy, you are doing really well, just stay nice and calm and relax' she whispered.

She stroked his hair lovingly, as Cal administered the pain relief. He felt the pain rush from his body and he began to relax. 'Right, lets get him some anaesthetic and then we'll get this over with' she asserted. As the anaesthetist approached the bed Charlie began to freak out. 'Oi, Charlie, calm down mate. You need to stop flapping. 8'm not going anywhere and neither is uncle Cal so stop fretting. We're going to make you better if you just let us give you the medicine' she told him. Cal sat beside him holding his hand as they helped him drift off into a deep slumber.

Jess donned the gloves, mask and gown and began removing the splintered bottle from her brother's abdomen. As soon as she finished she left the room to fetch her phone. She rang her mother and informed her of the situation before hurrying back to Charlie's bedside so she was there when he woke up.

Cal took a small nail from his pocket and took the stethoscope from around her neck. He scratched at the surface for a few minutes before handing it back. Jess looked at it, beside her father's initials was now her own, it said: 'J.H. 13 Sept 2035' she grinned. 'Thanks Uncle Cal' she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. 'I've missed you so much kiddo' he replied, equally emotional as he pulled her into a hug. 'What about me?' A voice came from the bed.

Charlie gazed up at the wearily. 'Oh alright, we've missed you a bit too' Jess told him with a cheeky smile. 'I should hope so too, what with my good looks, brains and charm' he muttered.

'Wow there's the infamous Caleb Knight charm shining through. Caleb, stop corrupting my children' a voice came from the doorway.

'Mum!' Jess cried running over. Kate enveloped her youngest child into a hug.

'Look at you, my daughter, a doctor, just like her father. Doctor Jessica Hardy' she gasped. She noticed the stethoscope hanging around her neck proudly. 'He would be so proud of you' she whispered through her tears.

She rushed over to see her son. 'He would be so proud of you too. Our son, a pilot in the army! What did we ever do to deserve such wonderful kids?' She asked aloud.

'Everything, you gave them everything' Cal whispered. 'And you kids have done us all so proud and I can't wait to start working alongside Jessica, you're a great doctor and you will definitely be a huge success. As for Charlie, here, you'll be incredible. But how on earth did you get stabbed with a bottle?' Cal asked flummoxed.

'You guys remember Jenny, my girlfriend?' He asked. Everyone nodded. It was hard to forget the sweet young lady who had fallen for him. 'Well she had just told me some great news when a guys suddenly got rowdy and started a fight, as we tried to leave I was stabbed. I told Jen to go home and wait for me there because I don't want her here, she could pick up all sorts of infections' he explained.

'So what news did she tell you?' Jess asked her brother.

'I'm going to be a dad' he whispered, a single tear rolled down his cheeks. Everyone froze.

'Does that mean I'm going to be an auntie?' Jess asked excitedly.

'Of course, and a godmother' he told her. She squealed in excitement before gently hugging him.

Both Cal and Kate were too gobsmacked to speak. They looked at each other before looking back at the kids. Both started to cry. 'If your dad was here right now, he would declare that he was the happiest man in the world' Kate told him.

'And then he would tell you to get some rest, you're going to need it in the next few months, with babies come sleepless nights, I should know I helped to look after you two' Cal told them with a grin. 'And I hope for your sake they aren't as cheeky' he smiled.


	2. Who is that?

He was the new addition to the ED. Jess couldn't help but stare when she first saw him. He had dark brown hair and was nearly six foot tall. He was very muscular and had a gorgeous smile which he flashed at her as she walked passed.

Jess could feel her legs getting weak, her heart fluttered in her chest as he walked past. She turned around to watch him walking in the other direction and he turned to see her watching, he winked before stalking out of the ED.

'Doctor Hardy, there's a shout. There has been an RTC involving a lorry and a smaller vehicle' Connie told her. 'Get your things and wait for the paramedics outside in five minutes' she informed her.

Jess ran to the staff room and grabbed her kit. She dashed outside to find the young paramedic sat waiting for her. 'Good Morning, you must be Doctor Jessica Hardy' he spoke, holding out a hand for her. She shook it.

'That would be me' she whispered.

'I'm George Thompson, the new paramedic' he introduced himself before climbing into the back of the ambulance and helping her in.

He kept talking to jess all the way to the scene. Jess ran over to the first casualty before he could stop her. She dealt with every patient and once they had loaded the final patient into the ambulance she took a step back, tripping over some of the debris. She felt a strong hand grab hers and helped her back onto her feet. 'I'd better keep a closer eye on you then Doc' he joked. She playfully slapped him.

He helped her into the ambulance and they began talking again. As they arrived at the ED, Jess helped take the patient out of the ambulance and relinquished the reins to another doctor. 'Why don't I give you a ring tonight and we could go out' Jess told George.

He looked at her with a grin. 'How can you when you don't know my number?' he asked.

'I'll just have to call 999 then won't I' she stated with a smile. They exchanged numbers before Jess disappeared into the hospital.

'Someone's looking rather pleased with themselves aren't they' Cal commented as he saw his niece approaching.

'I'm going on a date' she told him.

'Well I better start cleaning my shot gun then' he quipped as she went to put her things away. Jess smiled as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She opened the text and read it, '8 o'clock at the pub, dinner after, wear something nice x' it read. Jess couldn't hold back her smile. She left work just after lunch and went home to get ready for later.

She pulled on a tight fitted black dress which fell to her knee. She styled her hair into a sophisticated chignon, and kept her make up simple. She wore a pair of heeled strappy sandals which were also black. She looked really pretty and Cal insisted on driving her to the pub so he could get a drink, but it was more so that he could check out the young man who had captured his niece's heart.

They pulled up outside the pub and George was stood outside waiting for her. He was wearing a dark suit paired with a white shirt and a purple tie. He was looking around nervously but when he saw Jess step out of the car his face lit up. He was rooted to the spot as he took in her appearance. She walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. 'You look stunning' he whispered kissing her cheek.

'So do you' she replied.

Cal stepped forward. 'Bring her back by 11 and any funny business and you will have me to deal with' he warned. Jess shoved him playfully.

'I can handle myself Uncle Cal, honestly' she muttered.

'If your dad was here, he would do exactly the same, though knowing him he would have probably punched him first just so he knew what would happen if he tried anything on, just be thankful I'm gagging for a pint and I am tamer than him' he told his niece. He kissed her goodbye before disappearing into the pub to join his colleagues.

George offered Jess his arm and led her to his own car and drove her to the restaurant. They ate their meal whilst discussing various different topics. Until they ended up on the topic of her uncle. 'I am so sorry for my uncle's behaviour earlier. He's overly protective of me' she apologized.

'Don't be, I just thought it would be your father or brother' he admitted.

'My brother is in the army so we don't see him very often, and unfortunately my dad isn't around either' Jess told him.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise' George whispered.

'It's not a problem, he died just before I was born, he had cancer, and so my Uncle has been my father figure' she explained.

Jess explained to him about the journal she received from her father. She relayed some of the stories she had read in it which made George laugh.

'He sounds like he was a really cool guy. You sound just like him' he told her.

They got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Jess shivered as they stepped out into the cool night. George peeled his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. He drove her back to her house and took her to the door. 'I had a great time tonight, I really hope that we can do this again' he exclaimed.

'I'd love to, I really enjoyed myself' she told him with a grin. He kissed her cheek and took her hand in his.

'I know I never actually told you this but I really like you and I think you are beautiful' he whispered kissing her hand. Jess blushed bright red, just like her father. She fiddled with her glasses as her father would when he was embarrassed.

'I like you too' she whispered in response.

'You are so sweet, I think it's cute how embarrassed you get when complimented' he exclaimed. He kissed her cheek again before turning to leave.

'George, wait' Jess called.

He turned to face her and she pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. 'Thanks for a brilliant night' she whispered as she walked into the house. Cal was stood waiting, holding a baseball bat.

'Did he try anything on?' he asked, worriedly.

'No Uncle Cal, put the bat down you look like an idiot' she told him.

'How was your evening?' he asked.

'Good, I really like him' she told him.

'Is that all?' Cal asked suspiciously. Jess heard his car pull away.

'Yeah, oh and I kissed him' she stated nonchalantly before running upstairs to bed. She could hear her uncle downstairs sitting on the sofa shocked. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had found true love.


	3. Stabbing Pain

Jess climbed into the car beside George. She turned to him and kissed his lips passionately. George put the car in gear before speeding off towards their destination. Jess couldn't help but sing along when her favourite song came on the radio. George smiled at her. She was so beautiful and every time he looked at her he couldn't help but smile. He pulled up outside the restaurant that they had planned to go to. Unfortunately their table wouldn't be ready for twenty minutes so they decided to go for a short stroll along the beach.

They walked hand in hand talking about themselves and each other. A group of guys approached them, asking Jess what time it was. She paused to get her phone when they drove a sharp blade into her stomach. She hunched over in pain holding her hand over her stomach. George grabbed her as her legs seemed unable to hold her. He lowered her onto the ground before plunging his hand into the wound to stem the bleed.

'G-George!' she cried.

'It's all going to be okay, darling. I'm here, just keep still for me' he whispered.

'H-hurts' she gasped grabbing his arm.

'I know sweetheart but I need to try and stop this bleed' he informed her.

He gently brushed the hair from her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Help me' she breathed.

George grabbed her phone which was lying in the blood stained sand. He called for an ambulance informing them that there was a paramedic on scene and relaying her vital signs. He noticed her slowly drifting towards the edge of consciousness. He balanced the phone in the crook of his neck. He leant over her and gently tapped her cheek. Once he hung up the call he place the phone in his pocket.

'C-Call… M-Mum…. U-uncle C-Cal' she stammered. He dug the phone out and dialled the number of her uncle.

'Hello? Jess is that you?' the voice rang through the phone.

'Cal, it's me. I need you to meet me at the ED. Jess had an accident, she's been stabbed. I'm so sorry' George told him on the brink of tears.

'I'll be there as soon as I can, just keep her talking' Cal told him before hanging up. He raced through the house and to the car stopping outside his sister in law's house to collect her. He told her the situation and then took her straight to the ED.

Meanwhile Jess was lying on the cold sand, George had wrapped his jacket around her to keep her warm, whilst the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher. George grabbed some gauze and pressed it into her stomach, as they put her in the ambulance. Jess refused to accept any pain relief and wouldn't let them administer any fluids. 'She's not a huge fan of needles, she'll want to wait for her uncle anyway' George told them.

After a short journey in the ambulance they arrived at the ED. Cal jumped into action helping them carry his niece inside the hospital. Jess reached a hand out to her uncle. 'I'm scared' she whimpered as George pressed harder on her stomach. Cal took her hand in his. 'Stay calm darling, I'm right here with you. Just focus on keeping those gorgeous brown eyes open for me' he whispered.

Kate ran alongside them, 'Jess, baby I'm here, just do what Uncle Cal says and keep your eyes open. He'll look after you don't worry' she murmured.

They took her straight to resus where she began to fuss. They hooked her up to several machines but when it came to getting a line in Jess refused. 'Come on sweetheart, you need fluids and blood. We have to get a line in' Cal told her. Jess shook her head.

'What about if I do it for you?' Cal asked. Jess paused before nodding her head weakly.

'B-be gentle, please' she begged.

'Always' Cal told her. He carefully searched for a vein. After a few minutes he decided that any further attempt would be futile. 'Get me the IO gun' he ordered before turning to Jess. 'I can't get a suitable vein, darling so I'm going to use the IO gun. It will be a bit more uncomfortable but I promise I'll do it quickly' he explained. Jess bit her lip and nodded.

He organized the equipment before drilling into her leg to get a line in. Jess sobbed as the needle went in. He hooked up the bloods and fluids. George was still holding stacks of blood soaked gauze over her stomach.

'Right on three lift the gauze so I can get a quick look' he instructed. When George lifted the gauze Cal quickly examined the wound. 'Someone call theatre and get us a space. I'm going to need a quick scan to check the internal organs and then we'll take her straight up' he ordered.

The nurse ran to the phone, and began relaying the information. 'Doctor Knight, there are no spaces in theatre for another three hours' she told him. Cal held his head in his hands. 'Tell them it's urgent' he ordered.

Jess grabbed his wrist. 'Do it here, do it now' she mumbled.

'Jess, I'd rather it was done in theatre, by a professional in a more sterile environment' Cal told her.

George looked over at Cal and nodded. 'Whatever you think is best, just please help her' he pleaded,

'Do…. It….. Now' Jess begged, tears filling her eyes.

'Right get me, a gown, some sterile drapes, gloves, and a set of basic surgical suturing equipment' he instructed. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his niece's shirt off. 'Someone page the anaesthetist' he ordered as he cleaned the site. 'Jess I need you to keep talking to me and keep those eyes open' he instructed.

's-sorry' she whimpered. A nurse took over from George, and he grabbed a chair and sat with Jess.

'Doctor Knight, the anaesthetist is tied up at the moment, they won't be down for another twenty five minutes' the nurse informed him. Cal began to get frustrated.

'Do…. Without' Jess gasped.

'I can't you know how painful it will be, I have to tie off the artery and stem the bleed' he protested.

'Do… with… local' she told him, her voice showing the lack of energy she had. Cal nodded. 'I'll….be….fine' she gasped.

Cal injected the local anaesthetic into her stomach. 'Someone get Connie here now' he ordered. He pulled on the gloves and gown and spread the drapes over Jess' tiny frame. George held her hand in his tightly. 'Right Jessica, when Auntie Connie gets here we'll start, I want her to supervise because of her expertise, but don't worry I will take good care of you' Cal assured her.

The door swung open and Connie stormed in. 'Care to bring me up to speed Doctor Knight' she demanded.

'Right, Jess Hardy aged 24, penetrating stab wound to the lower left quadrant of her abdomen, no internal organ damage but it has punctured the blood vessels, the surgeons are all busy and there are no anaesthetists, on the insistence of Jess, we are operating down here using a local anaesthetic' Cal informed his wife.

'Right, let's get some more pain relief administered, I want another dose of anaesthetic drawn up and on standby' she ordered as she pulled on a gown, mask and gloves. She tied her hair back before pulling the gloves on. 'Hello Jessica, now you know what this entails but I need you to stay calm and still, this won't be pleasant as I am sure you know but we'll get this sorted quickly for you' she assured the young girl.

'T-thank you' Jess whispered.

'Okay Jessica before we start can you feel me touching your tummy?' Cal asked.

Jess shook her head, 'not really' she replied.

'Good, we'll get started then, if the pain gets too much please tell me, and we will stop' he whispered.

He took a deep breath before removing the gauze, he plunged a finger into the wound causing Jess to whimper. 'Right, we'll need to extend the wound slightly Jess, but keep nice and still you are doing brilliantly' he told her. He gripped the scalpel in his hand, before dragging it along her side. Jess let out a loud sob. George gripped her bloodied hand tighter.

Cal plunged his fingers back into her abdomen and began repairing the torn blood vessels. Jess began to feel weak, and was struggling to keep her eyes open. 'Jessica, keep those brown eyes open for me, I need to see your beautiful brown eyes' George instructed. Jess could no longer fight the pain, or the feeling of tiredness and slowly slipped unconscious. Cal hurriedly finished the procedure before attempting to rouse his niece. They stitched the wound and took her to a side room to recover. Cal administered some stronger pain relief and fluids to try and help her.

A few hours later and there was still no sign of her waking up, George stayed with her all night hoping she would be okay. He held her hand in his. Suddenly he felt small pressure on his hand. 'Jess?' he whispered. Her eyes flickered. She closed her eyes again, trying to adjust them to the light. 'What happened?' she asked wearily.

'You were stabbed, your uncle has treated you but you fell unconscious, how are you feeling?' he asked.

'Sore, scared, where's Uncle Cal and mum?' she asked.

Cal walked into the room, followed by his wife and sister in law. 'Hello sleepy head, let's get you some pain relief and change your dressings' he whispered.

'Thank you' she whispered beginning to fall asleep again.


	4. Surprising Results

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story! I was busy over the past few weeks so haven't been writing but I promise the next few chapters will be better and hopefully will make up for it. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! :)**

Jess went into work. She felt kind of strange and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be working. She had a really bad stomach ache that wouldn't go away. She continued working because she thought it was probably nothing. She grabbed a patient's file and sauntered into the cubicle. 'Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Jess Hardy, how can I help you' she spoke. On the bed a young child was sat his arm in a sling.

'Hello I'm Jack' he told her. His mother was sat on the chair next to the bed.

'Jack here broke his arm whilst trying to climb a tree' the mother informed her.

'Oh dear, my brother did the same, only he ended up breaking more than just his arm' Jess told the mother. 'I'll take a quick look, we'll get some x-rays as well and see from there' Jess explained. She carried out a thorough examination and went to book the x-ray. As she dialled the number, she felt the pain in her stomach getting worse.

Cal was stood at the nurses' station filling out some notes when he saw Jess gripping the counter, growing increasingly pale. He went to make sure she was okay. 'Jess, darling, are you alright?' he asked.

'Yeah' she stated as she went back to inform her patients that they would have to wait a few minutes. When she returned she began to feel the pain in her stomach intensifying again. She gripped onto the counter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her uncle looking at her. His eyes full of concern.

'You definitely are not okay, what is the matter' he asked.

'Uncle Cal I think I might have appendicitis' she told him. Cal led her to a cubicle and lifted her onto the bed.

'Stay right here, I'll just get Connie' he told her. He returned a few minutes later with his wife in tow. 'Alright Jessica, we'll check you over first and then do some tests' he explained.

'How are you feeling?' Connie asked.

'Really sick, in pain and dizzy' Jess replied.

'How long have you been having stomach pains?' Connie asked.

'Three days maybe' Jess told her.

'Okay, lift up your top for me please Jess. I'm going to press on your abdomen a bit to see if I can feel anything and to determine where this pain is coming from. It might be a bit uncomfortable but you need to keep still' he explained

He lifted her top and began examining her stomach. He placed his warm hands on her toned stomach and pressed lightly. She whimpered as his hand touched her lower right hand side. Connie held her hand. 'It's okay sweetheart' she whispered. Cal sat the bed upright and peeled off his gloves.

'I'll get someone to come and take your bloods, do you want me to call your mum?' Cal asked.

'Yeah and please tell George' she whimpered. Connie stayed with her until Cal returned. The curtain swung open and the doctor walked in with the paramedic in tow. Jess reached a hand out to her boyfriend. 'George' she gasped.

'Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?' he asked taking her hand and sitting beside her.

'Better now you are here' she whispered.

A nurse entered with a tray of equipment. Jess began to panic. 'Jess, darling, calm down, all we are going to do is take some bloods' Cal told her.

'You do it, I don't want anyone else to do it' she cried.

Cal took the equipment. 'I need you to take a deep breath for me' he instructed. As she took the breath he inserted the needle into her arm and filed a couple of vials with her blood. He removed the needle carefully and pressed a small plaster to it.

He sent the bloods off before giving Jess some pain relief. Jess sank back onto the pillows, a tear running down her cheek.

George swiped her tears away with his thumb and wrapped his arm around her. Jess buried her head into his shoulder and cried.

'Jessica, sweetheart I want to do an ultrasound to try and determine whether it is appendicitis, is that okay with you?' Cal asked.

Jess nodded her head as he lowered the bed and lifted her top. She flinched as he squirted some cold gel onto her stomach. He placed the probe on her stomach and began moving it around. He paused momentarily before staring at the screen.

'Uncle Cal? What is it?' she asked, worriedly.

'Um, I'm going to ask Connie to come and take a look, and then we might need to take some more bloods' He informed her.

He stumbled out of the cubicle to fetch his wife who was analysing her blood results. 'Cal, I've got something I need to show you' she told him as he approached.

'Me too' he whispered.

She handed him the blood results and there in black and white was exactly what they both were talking about.

'We better tell her' Cal sighed.

They walked into the cubicle and handed her the results. 'Jess, according to your blood work and ultrasound, you are pregnant' Cal told her. Jess looked at him shocked.

'Show me again' she ordered.

He set up the ultrasound again and turned the screen so she could see. He flicked a switch and the room was filled with a gentle thrumming sound. Jess had tears streaming down her cheeks.

'It's beautiful' she breathed looking intently at the screen. George had her hand in his and was sobbing.

'Are you okay George' she asked concernedly. She wasn't sure how he might react.

'It's gorgeous' he muttered. 'Hello baby, I'm your daddy' he whispered.

'And I'm your mummy, I'm so happy to see you' she added.

Kate walked into the cubicle and nearly fainted. 'Jess?' she stammered.

'Mum, I'm pregnant' she whispered not taking her eyes off of the screen.

'Oh Jess!' her mum breathed. Jess wiped her eyes and sat up.

'Hang on, what about the appendicitis?' she asked her uncle.

'Well we will inform the surgeons but you will be just fine, I promise' He told her.

Jess relaxed a bit more whilst they printed off the images of the baby. Jess tucked the image into her pocket for safe keeping.

After a few minutes they wheeled Jess onto a ward. Cal and George stayed with her to keep her company.

'Honestly you don't both have to be here' she muttered.

'We want to be, besides we know you like having us both here' George replied.

The next nine months or so went really well for the couple apart from the occasional argument where Jess wanted to continue working until her due date but George preferred for her to stay home and rest. He ended up winning the fight when Connie caught Jess catching up on her sleep in a vacant cubicle and insisted she started her maternity leave sooner as she was so exhausted. The couple were excited for the new arrival and as Jess' due date fast approached everyone grew anxious waiting for news of the baby's arrival.


	5. In Loving Memory

'George, can you please ring my mum and Uncle Cal, its urgent' she called over.

'Sure sweetheart, what's the matter?' George asked her. She whimpered in pain. 'Darling?' he spoke, beginning to panic.

'Just tell them to get here as soon as they can' she breathed. He took her hand in his. 'The baby is on its way' she told him as she sat down on the sofa.

He ran to grab his phone and dialled the number. He relayed the details to Cal before returning to his girlfriend's side. Jess grabbed his hand and screwed her face up. 'Keep going darling you are doing amazingly well' George whispered.

'I want my mum' Jess sobbed as the pain finally dissipated. There was a knock at the door and George ran to answer it. 'She's just through here, she's in a lot of pain but I think she's doing well' he informed them. Cal stalked in with his bag on his back and a tank of Entonox on his shoulder.

'Alright Jessica, how are we doing?' he asked as he put his things down and crouched beside her.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes before grabbing onto him and screwing her face up tight. She let out a small scream. Her bottom lip wobbling. 'Hey darling, please don't get upset. Everything is going to be alright' He assured her. Jess began to cry.

Kate dropped onto her knees on the floor beside her brother in law. 'Don't worry baby, you are in safe hands especially with Uncle Cal here' she informed her daughter. Jess bit her lip to stop herself from crying and nodded her head gently. She tried to sit upright and Cal wrapped his arm around her to support her.

George sat beside her, pulling her head close to his chest. She rested her head there for a moment, listening to the faint thrumming of his heat beat. She inhaled his sweet scent. Her eyes filling with tears. 'I-I don't know if I can do this?' she sobbed.

George looked at Cal, his face etched with concern. 'Of course you can, you are an incredibly strong young lady' George whispered.

'Of course you are, trust me darling. You will be perfectly alright. When have you ever not been able to trust me? I won't let anything happen to you at all, I promise' Cal asked.

Jess hauled herself off of the sofa and stood upright. 'Can you help me run the bath?' she asked turning to her boyfriend. George nodded before running up the stairs. Cal slipped his arm around her waist and she draped her arm over his shoulder. He steadily walked her up the stairs. Her legs buckled and Cal swept her off of her feet into his arms.

'Easy does it darling' he whispered as he carried her into the bathroom. George took her to her room and helped her change into something more comfortable before helping her climb into the bath. She sighed with relief as the warm water lapped over her.

It wasn't long lived as the pain came back, worse. Cal grabbed the Entonox and handed her the mouth piece. 'Take a couple of deep breaths on this, it will take the edge off of the pain' he instructed. He kissed her forehead as she clasped the mouth piece tightly. She took a long drag on it before a small scream escaped her lips.

George began panicking. 'Oh my goodness you need to help her' he cried, grabbing her hand.

'George, outside now!' Cal ordered. He followed him outside and closed the door behind him. Meanwhile Kate helped her daughter out of the bath and into some clean clothes.

'Listen to me mate, she's going to be just fine. I promise. I honestly would never let anything happen to her, I would never be able to forgive myself, if anything happened' Cal told him. George nodded his head.

'I'm sorry I just can't bear to see her in so much pain' he admitted sheepishly.

'There is nothing wrong with that, it shows how much you care for her. You know I have experience with this sort of thing, after all I delivered both Charlie and Jess, single handedly so please don't worry' he assured the young man.

George nodded. 'Thank you so much, I appreciate it' he whispered.

'It's not a problem, anything for Jess and for you, you are part of this family now, whether you like it or not' he murmured clapping the young gentleman on the back.

They returned to the bedroom where Jess was snuggled in her mother's arms. Kate was reading her a small extract from the journal her father had left for her. Jess seemed absorbed in what her mother was saying and barely looked up when the guys returned. As Kate neared the end of the story, George stepped forward. Kate put the book down. 'If you father was here now, I know he would be proud, almost as proud of you as I am' he whispered sitting behind his wife and rubbing her lower back for her. He pressed his thumbs into it, causing her to moan with pleasure.

She lurched forward slightly as a contraction took hold, but George placed his hand on her rigid baby bump and stroked it lightly. Cal pulled his bag from the foot of the bed and pulled on a pair of gloves. He pulled a blanket over her. 'This might be a little bit uncomfortable darling but just keep still for a moment so I can check you over' he whispered. Jess bit her lip in anticipation as George wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Cal ducked down momentarily before resurfacing. He smiled at the couple. Before turning to Kate. He held up 5 fingers before explaining his findings to the couple. 'Jess is five centimetres so it will be a little while yet so I suggest you try and get some rest' he whispered.

George lifted her out of the bed and peeled back to covers. He nestled her in the bed before pulling the duvets over her. He wandered around to his side of the bed and climbed in beside her, wrapping an arm protectively around her. She rested her hand over his on her bump. She fidgeted for a moment before slowly drifting off to sleep in her boyfriend's arms.

Cal took Kate downstairs and made them a cup of tea, there was a knock at the door. Kate answered it, Cal could hear hushed voices in the hall. He poked his head around the door to see his wife stood in the hall. 'Connie?' He whispered.

'I dropped the kids off at school and I thought I would come and lend a hand' she explained. Cal gave her a hug before leading her into the kitchen.

'How is she doing?' Connie asked.

'She's been better but we're getting there, slowly but surely. She's at five centimetres at the moment and in quite a lot of pain. I'll keep monitoring her but for now its a waiting game' Cal informed his wife, handing over a mug of tea.

A loud scream echoed around the house, making everyone jump. Cal jumped off of the stool he was sat on and sprinted towards the source. He charged up the stairs and threw open the door. He launched himself at the bed where his niece was, huddled up, crying in agony. Kate and Connie soon followed. George was sat beside her, holding her hand tightly. 'Keep breathing darling, I'm still here, don't worry' he soothed.

Cal sat on the other side of her. He handed her the Entonox which she took gratefully before taking a long drag on it. He kissed her forehead as she cried in pain. Kate sat beside her daughter who had her hands clasped around something. She handed it to her mother, nodding her head as she did so. Kate took the book. 'R-Read the next part' Jess gasped. Kate sat on the edge of the bed, opening the book. She began to read the passage entitled 'Safety Net'.

As she finished reading Jess began to cry, George pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. 'Keep breathing my love' he whispered. Connie sat on the bed resting her hand on the young girl's arm.

'You are doing really well Jessica' she assured her. Jess hauled herself off of the bed. George snaked his arm around her waist.

'Where are you going?' He asked.

'I want to move around and I want to get some ice' Jess told him, taking his hand in hers.

George smiled at her as she led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed the ice cube tray and filled a small cup with the ice. George took the cup from her as her attention was stolen by another contraction. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, her hands on her bump. He rubbed her back gently with his spare hand. Cal appeared in the doorway watching the pair. A smile spread on his face as he saw the young couple embracing.

'Come on you two, let's get you both upstairs' he whispered. He held a hand out for his niece who took it. He slid his arm around her back and led her back to her room. He lifted her onto the bed and helped her get comfortable. Connie and Kate helped Cal organise his equipment whilst he kept an eye on Jess.

George sat on her left hand side, holding her hand tightly and talking to her whilst Cal sat on the other, monitoring her vital signs. Jess stood up, beside the bed, so she could drink some water. A sudden contraction came, causing her to wince in pain. As the pain radiated through her body she dropped the glass onto her foot. It shattered into a million pieces and she cut her foot on a small shard of glass. 'Ow!' She cried the blood dribbling onto the floor. Cal lifted her into his arms and lay her on the bed.

'It's okay darling, don't you worry. We'll sort your foot out and it will be as right as rain in no time, just keep breathing for me and keep calm.' He whispered.

He pulled on a pair of gloves and began examining her foot. Kate sat at the foot of the bed assisting him whilst Connie sat with Jess, stopping her from being able to see what her uncle was doing. He gently pulled out the remaining bits of glass from her foot before preparing some anaesthetic so he could stitch the wound. 'Alright Jessica, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable whilst I inject this but it will make your foot go numb and then I will stitch it up' he explained. Jess had another contraction so Kate held her leg still so Cal could quickly inject the anaesthetic. She whimpered as he did so but tried to keep still.

He quickly stitched her foot up and placed a small gauze dressing over it. He removed his gloves and began sweeping up the broken glass to prevent any further injuries. 'How are you feeling Jess?' He asked as he sat down beside her.

'I've been better but I can't complain' she responded. Cal took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. Her whole body tensed as another contraction came and went. He squeezed her hand gently to reassure her as she winced.

He brushed her hair from her sweaty face before placing a small damp cloth over her brow. He pulled a blanket over her lap, donning a pair of gloves and ducked down to check her progress. He reappeared a second later. 'I'd say it will be less than two hours before we meet the latest addition to our family' he told the group.

'Uncle Cal, I'm scared, I don't think I can do this anymore' she cried.

Cal took her hands, and leant close to her. The smell of his aftershave hit her nostrils making her instantly relax. 'You are going to be just fine, I promise. I am not going anywhere, so stop worrying and just calm down. You are in the best possible place, you have three highly qualified, and experienced doctors, and a paramedic, all here to look after you' he assured her.

Jess whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Baby please don't cry, your uncle Cal is right, we are all here for you. I am not going to leave you, I am staying right here with you every step of the way. You have nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you because I love you so much and I couldn't live without you' he soothed, tears springing to his eyes. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him close.

A few minutes later, Jess was faced with another excruciating contraction. Cal checked her over again, he resurfaced with a broad grin on his face. 'Let's meet this little baby' he whispered. Jess looked at him shell shocked. George sat in front of her.

'You can do this, I have every faith in you. You are the strongest most amazing woman I know. I am right here by your side so don't worry' he told her. Jess nodded her head weakly.

'I need you to push as hard as you can for me on your next contraction. Your mum and George will keep an eye on you, Auntie Connie and I will sort you and the baby out. Just do exactly as I say and stay nice and calm for me. You are doing a great job baby' Cal whispered.

The next contraction came and Jess pushed with all her might. After several contractions and no sign of the baby, Cal became a little concerned. 'Jess, darling Auntie Connie is going to sit next to you and press on your tummy a bit to try and help your baby, it seems that the baby doesn't want to come out at the moment. Don't worry though, everything is going to be just fine. It might be a little uncomfortable but I promise she won't hurt you' he explained. Connie sat on the bed, pressing hard on Jess' bump. She squealed in pain but tried to remain calm as Cal had told her. She continued to push, as she became more and more tired she started to worry that she wouldn't have the energy to continue, until the room was filled with the soft cries of her new born child.

'It's a little baby boy!' Cal declared lifting the tiny child onto Jess' chest.

Jess' face was streaked with tears of joy and exhaustion. 'I am so proud of you Jessica' George whispered kissing her sweaty forehead.

Everyone began to crowd around the pair to see the child. He had his mother's eyes and his father's button nose. George tickled his son's tummy and the baby grabbed his thumb, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. 'You did a brilliant job Jess, I am so proud of you! I am sure your dad is proud of you too! Despite everything you still managed it and you have a precious baby boy to prove it' Cal told her.

'Ethan' Jess stated. Everyone looked at her. Their gazes shone with a thousand unsaid words. 'His name is Ethan Caleb, after his grandad and the person who brought him here' Jess told them. A tear snaked down her cheek but she brushed it away.

Cal smiled at his niece, tears running down his own cheeks. 'Oh Jess, you are going to make a wonderful mum to little Ethan' he told her.

Jess handed the baby to her boyfriend and made herself comfortable. She paused momentarily feeling light headed. 'Jessica, are you alright?' Cal asked concernedly.

'Just a bit light headed and a small headache that's all' she whispered clutching her head.

Cal delved into his bag and pulled out some equipment. 'We'll get you some fluids to keep you hydrated, it's probably because you are dehydrated but if it continues for more than a few hours then we might have to get you checked out' Cal told her. Jess buried her head into George's chest as Cal inserted the needle. Kate was holding her grandson whilst George kept his wife comfortable. Connie was helping Cal by handing him the equipment he needed.

George carefully lowered Jess back onto the pillows and tucked the blankets around her. He kissed her forehead before leaving her to get some rest. He carried his son down the stairs and sat down on the sofa. He was completely smitten with the tiny bundle in his arms.


	6. Blessings

**I'm really sorry if this chapter is not up to my usual standard but I only wrote it today and I wrote it on a whim. Anyway I really hope it isn't a huge disappointment... :)**

Jess and George had decided to go out for a date, for the first time since their child had been born only 3 months before. Jess was stood in her room, putting the final touches on her hair on make up when George appeared in the doorway. He snaked his hand around her waist pulling her close. 'You look gorgeous' he whispered kissing her collarbone.

'Hmm you don't look too bad either' she murmured relaxing into his arms. She stepped back putting a hand on her head.

'What's wrong?' he asked worriedly.

'I feel kind of strange my head feels like it is full of cotton wool' she explained.

'Do you want to stay home tonight, we don't have to go out if you don't want' he suggested.

'No, I want to go out, we need a bit of a break from the house' she asserted. They walked down the stairs towards the front door when Jess froze.

'Jessica are you alright? Come on darling' he spoke. She dropped to the floor and began convulsing on the floor. Her head was tipped back and the veins in her neck and head were engorged. 'Jessica!?' George shouted jumping to her aid. He took his phone and rang for an ambulance. 'It's going to be just fine darling' he soothed.

Their son was being looked after by Kate and Cal who had decided to take him to the park but Cal realised that they had forgotten to pick up Ethan's blanket so they returned to the house to fetch it. He opened the front door using the spare key Jess had given him when they moved in. As he entered the house he saw George leaning over his seizing niece.

'Oh Jess!' he breathed as he dashed to help her. 'Where is her lorazepam?' Cal asked the dishevelled young man.

'I don't know she keeps it somewhere in her room, I don't think she has any though' George admitted.

'Right, have you called an ambulance?' Cal asked. George nodded. 'I left my med bag upstairs, go get it I should have some lorazepam in there' he realised. George ran and grabbed it. He returned a moment later with the bag. Cal dug through it and injected his niece with the medicine. He rubbed her arm gently to increase the circulation. The fitting slowly subsided and she relaxed into her uncle's arms. He carried her to the living room and laid her on the sofa.

'W-What happened?' she asked.

'You had a fit, you didn't have any lorazepam left so I had to find some from my bag, don't worry you will be just fine' He explained as he lowered her onto the sofa. George sat with her holding her hand.

'You had us worried' he whispered with a soft smile. Jess fidgeted uncomfortably on the sofa, her clothes were now ruined from where she had lost control of her body during the seizure. Cal handed her some clothes.

'I'll give you a hand if you want but you need to change' he asserted. Jess nodded and tried to take her glasses off but couldn't find the energy to do anything.

Cal peeled her dirty clothes off and helped her pull on a clean pair of trousers and a t-shirt. He carried her to the waiting ambulance. He gently put her on the stretcher and went to take a step back when he realised Jess was gripping his shirt tightly. She had tears dripping down her cheeks, and she began to look vulnerable when she began chewing her lip in fear.

'Darling don't cry' he whispered wiping away her tears with his thumb.

'I'm scared, please don't leave me' she whimpered. Cal held her in his arms tightly, stroking her back in soothing circles as she sat carefully on his lap.

'I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I'll ring your mum when we get to the hospital and she can bring little Ethan, he's probably missing his mummy' Cal assured her. He pulled a blanket around his niece and let her snuggle close.

George sat close to them holding Jess' hands in his. 'Get some rest sweetheart, I'll be right here and I'll make sure you are well looked after' he whispered kissing her forehead gently.

There was a loud bang and the ambulance came to an abrupt halt. Cal looked up concernedly. 'What's going on?' He asked.

'Another vehicle has crashed into the side of us causing significant damage, we're stuck here' the paramedic informed him. Cal wrapped his arms tighter around Jess protectively.

'Seen as we aren't going anywhere why don't we get you some fluids, it might make you feel a bit better and could potentially save you from having to deal with that when we get to the ED' Cal suggested. Jess nodded her head weakly her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Cal laid her on the stretcher and George prepared the equipment.

'George, you do it, I'll keep an eye on Jess' Cal told him.

George looked at him worriedly, 'are you sure, I mean Jess would probably prefer-'. Cal cut him off.

'You do it, I'll deal with her' he instructed. He sat on the bed holding his niece in his arms. She rested her head against his and began drifting off to sleep. George prepared the equipment and cleaned her arm. He tightened the tourniquet around her upper arm. He steadily inserted the needle into his girlfriend's arm. She flinched slightly as he pierced the skin but relaxed a moment later. George hooked up the fluids before taking a cool damp cloth and wiping her brow with it. She purred as she felt her temperature slowly cool down. She felt more comfortable. The paramedic returned a moment later.

'Right the police will deal with this later, let's get you to the hospital a quick as we can' he stated climbing into the driver's seat. Within a few minutes they pulled up outside the ED.

Cal rang Kate as they wheeled Jess into a cubicle. 'Kate, Jess has had an accident. I went to theirs to fetch Ethan's blanket and she collapsed. We are at the ED now but she's going to be here for a while, can you bring Ethan here, she wants to see him' Cal asked.

'What happened to her?' Kate asked.

'She collapsed and had a seizure, George couldn't find her lorazepam and it two a while for it to subside. Please don't worry she'll be just fine' Cal assured her. They ended their conversation and Cal returned to Jess' side. He peeled back the curtain to find Jess and George cuddled up on the bed asleep. He pulled up a chair and waited for the doctors to come in.

'Hello, I'm Connie Beauchamp, I'm the clinical Lead here and I will be your doctor today' a voice spoke as the curtain was opened. Connie froze when she saw the family sat there. 'What happened?' Connie whispered.

'Jess had a seizure which seemed to continue for a long while and so I brought her here' Cal informed his wife.

'Alright, I'm going to have to get some bloods, a lumbar puncture and an MRI to try and determine whether there may be any cause to this or if it is her epilepsy although I can't see how because she hasn't had a seizure in several years' Connie explained.

Jess began to stir. 'Shhhh, Its alright Jessica, I'm here' George whispered in his sleep as he wrapped his arm around her and curled up closer to her.

Cal leant forward and woke the pair up. 'Jessica, Auntie Connie needs to do some tests and she needs you to wake up so we can tell you what is going on' Cal whispered gently shaking her. She woke up, rubbing her eyes and lifted herself upright.

'Right Jess, we're going to need to take bloods, do a lumbar puncture and an MRI, then we'll let you get some rest whilst we wait for the results' Connie informed her. Jess nodded her eyes shining with unshed tears.

'Jessica, don't cry, I'm staying right here with you and I'll look after you' George whispered kissing her gently on the cheek. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Connie took the blood quickly without drawing too much attention to what she was doing. Jess was so tired she didn't know what was going on.

They took her for an MRI and George stayed with her as long as he could and waited outside for her. When she came back it looked like she had been to hell and back. She was in a state, her breathing shallow, her face red and tear stained. He took her hand and brought it close to his face. 'I'm here now sweetheart' he whispered kissing her lips softly.

They took her back to the room to do the lumbar puncture. Jess was frightened. George helped her roll onto her side. 'Come on baby. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can see little Ethan' he whispered. Jess gripped his arm tightly.

'Will it hurt?' she asked worriedly.

'Only a little bit darling, you'll be just fine' Cal assured her as he put her in a gown. He helped her get comfortable. She reached a hand out to her boyfriend. He took her hand and held it tightly. Jess whimpered as Connie wiped some iodine across her back.

'Right bring your knees to your chest for me and try to keep as still as you can' Connie ordered. Cal put a hand on her shoulder and held her still whilst Connie prepared the needle. 'Okay Jess take a nice deep breath for me' she instructed as she pushed the needle into her back. Jess sobbed as it pierced the skin. George stroked her cheek gently.

'You're doing just fine darling' George whispered. Connie finished the procedure and helped Jess get comfortable before leaving. The curtain opened a few minutes later and Kate wandered in carrying little Ethan in his car seat. Jess' face lit up when she saw her baby. She reached out to take her son. When Ethan was nestled safely in her grasp she seemed to finally relax. George sat with her holding his son's hand. She began to feel tired and Ethan was fussing so George took their little boy. Ethan cuddled up into his daddy's arms and grabbed his finger tightly.

George took Ethan to the staff room. He sat on one of the sofas and fed the tiny baby. Cal walked in and smiled when he saw George talking to their tiny baby. 'Your mummy is going to be just fine, don't you worry I'm going to look after her for as long as I walk this earth' he whispered. Ethan giggled. 'I love you and your mummy so much and as soon as she is better I want to marry her' George said turning to Cal. 'Do you think she would like that?' he asked. Cal nodded a tear rolling down his cheek, 'She'd love it, you both mean the world to her' Cal whispered wiping away his tears with his cuff.


	7. Your Dad

George carried the tiny gurgling bundle into see his mother. Jess was sat on the bed waiting for them. 'Someone wants his mummy now' George stated as he handed over the child. Jess brought the baby closer to her and rocked him gently in her arms. George perched on the bed beside her.

Connie stormed into the cubicle. 'Right Jessica, it appears that the seizure was brought on by a high fever, It is not anything to do with the epilepsy but it seems that it might occur again in the future so I have got you some medication in case you need it' she explained. 'Once you have signed this form, you may leave' she told her.

'Thanks Auntie, can you tell Uncle Cal to come here please' Jess asked.

Connie left the cubicle and moments later Cal walked in. 'I hear you are being set free, I'll drive you home if you want' He offered.

'You can take us to the restaurant if you want, after all I did promise we would go out for dinner' Jess told him. Cal shook his head.

'Are you sure that's a good idea' Cal asked.

'When have I ever had a bad idea? I want to go out for dinner and that is what I am going to do' Jess insisted heaving herself out of the bed. George held his hand out for her and helped her to her feet.

Cal took the tiny child. He gently draped the blanket he had kept in his pocket from when he had gone to fetch it. Ethan cooed as he was met with the familiar smell of his favourite blanket. 'Do you want a wheelchair?' Cal asked.

'No thanks' Jess replied.

'Yes Cal that would be brilliant, Jess could do with the rest' George told him shooting Jess with a look that said 'I'm the boss'

Cal left the cubicle carrying little Ethan. George sat Jess down on the edge of the bed. 'Listen to me sweetheart, I need you to tell me if you start to feel poorly again. I want to look after you. I want to be there for you when you need something. I don't want you to ever be afraid or nervous to ask me for help or anything. I love you baby' George whispered.

Cal returned a minute later with the chair and helped Jess sit comfortably in it. He handed her his hoody which he had grabbed from his locker and pulled it around her. 'How are you feeling sweetheart?' he asked.

'Sore, my whole body aches and I feel a bit tired but I feel better' she explained.

Cal handed her the baby and wheeled her outside. George walked alongside her holding her hand tightly. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

'You know I remember a situation similar to this with your father. When he was sixteen he was going to go to the library to get a book and I told him I would go with him. He opened the front door and collapsed onto the ground. He had one of the worst seizures he ever had, he threw up over himself and me. He wet himself and hit his head on a concrete slab. It was a mess. I put him in the recovery position and called an ambulance. He was petrified and tried his best not to cry. Our mum came home to find your dad curled up on the floor with me holding his hand tightly. She thought I had beaten him up when she saw the state of him. It was hilarious. I tried to tell her it wasn't me but she didn't believe me until the ambulance arrived. Your dad woke up and told her what happened. She was hysterical. We took him to the hospital and he later told me it was the scariest experience he had ever had. That's how we found out he had epilepsy. He was the same age as you were when you found out. He was just as scared as you were. He hated having seizures and he was embarrassed by it. But I stayed with him. You're luckier, you have me and you have George. Your mum and brother are here for you too so don't worry about anything' Cal reminisced. Jess looked up at him a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'Your dad is here too, He is right here with you, he never really left. He's a part of you and he is in your heart. I know I say this all the time but you look just like him but you know your son is exactly the same. A spitting image of his grandad' Cal whispered. A single tear rolled down Jess' cheek.

'Thank you Uncle Cal for always being there for me' Jess whispered.


	8. Father-Son Bonding

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Unfortunately last week I was really busy with various things and then on Tuesday during cross country I slipped and ended up injuring myself quite badly so I have been stuck on the sofa for three days resting unable to do anything, so I have used this time to write a few more chapters of this story so I am ahead and I have written a few more stories which should be posted soon. There was something good that came out of my accident after all! Anyways I hope you enjoy them and as always please review!**

George helped Jess into the car. She snuggled into the back and George put their little boy in the seat beside her. She reached into the car seat and held Ethan's tiny hand in hers. George climbed into the front seat beside Jess' uncle. Cal turned to face his niece. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Sore, but I'm sure I will feel better when we get to the restaurant' Jess told him.

Cal started the car. By the time they got home Jess was fast asleep. 'Let's get her to bed. We can go out tomorrow' George told Cal. Cal took the tiny baby inside the house whilst George took his girlfriend. 'Jess darling, we're home, I'm just going to take you up to bed. We'll get your pyjamas on and then you can rest' George whispered as he lifted her out of the car. Jess instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

He tucked her into her bed and switched off the lights. He went downstairs to where Cal was sat with his son. 'How is she?' Cal asked.

'She's fast asleep, I think it exhausted her. She'll be okay. I'll keep a close eye on her tonight and if anything happens I will give you a ring. Unless you want to stay and you can have the spare room' George offered.

'No, I'll head back, Kate will want to hear how she is doing but I'll be back in the morning' Cal told him handing over the tiny baby. 'You two get some rest and if you need anything let me know' he whispered.

'Actually, I wondered how would be best to ask Jess, I don't know what exactly to do' George asked. 'I want it to be perfect'

'Her dad proposed to her mum at a picnic. He picked her up one day from work and took her for a picnic at the park because they used to go to the park whilst they were at university together. You should do something simple, that isn't going to be too over the top. She'd like something sentimental, that she will remember forever' Cal told him.

'That's a great idea thanks Cal' George told him giving him a hug. 'I really appreciate everything you have done for us. I don't think we would have managed without you' he told the older gentleman.

'It's no problem. I love Jess and you, of course. I would do anything for you both. You are just as much a part of this family as Jessica and her brother' Cal told him as he headed to the door.

'Thanks so much. I'll let you know how she gets on tonight and I'll see you tomorrow' George told him as he said goodbye.

George ran upstairs and climbed into bed with his wife. He held Ethan is his arms and watched as he kicked his legs about excitedly. 'How come you are so energetic at night buddy?' George asked his son. 'Do you purposely try to sleep during the day so you can keep mummy and daddy awake, is that it?' George asked.

Ethan giggled. George started tickling his belly. 'You cheeky monkey. Let's put you to bed and then when we get up in the morning we can start planning, me, you and Cal' George whispered in his ear with a grin.

George placed his baby into the crib that was beside the bed and went to his own bed. He pulled the duvet over himself and snuggled close to Jess.


	9. Poorly Ethan

**I'm sorry for the lack of regular updates. As I said, I had missed quite a bit of school so I nearly finished this story but I didn't get a chance to update. I will try and be more vigilant with updates. Also I apologize if I accidentally mix up Ethan and George within the story, I am so used to writing stories where Ethan is the adult character... Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapters :) Please review**

The next day Jess woke up early. She still ached but she was feeling a lot better. She reached out to the side of her hoping to find her boyfriend and son but the bed was empty as well as the crib. She pulled on some clothes and a jumper before wandering down the stairs. She found her husband stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast whilst holding Ethan. Cal was sat at the kitchen table with her mum.

'What is going on in here? Why wasn't I invited?' Jess asked as she walked in threading her arms around George.

'How are you feeling baby?' Ethan asked giving her a kiss.

'Loads better now you are here' She replied kissing him passionately.

'I feel sick now, I think it's my turn. Give it a rest you two' Cal called over. Jess smiled through the kiss and she and George grew more passionate.

'That's enough now, there are children about' Cal told them mock sternly.

Jess turned to him. 'Are you feeling left out?' she asked. She strolled over to him and kissed his cheek. 'That's better isn't it. You know you just have to ask' she joked.

'I liked you better when you were sleeping' Cal grumbled.

Ethan gurgled. Cal started to laugh. 'Someone agrees with me' he stated. He put Ethan onto his play mat on the floor of the living room whilst they ate breakfast.

They sat down with their food and silence fell on the group until Little Ethan began to wail. George went to stand up. 'No, you sit down, you made the breakfast. It's my turn to do something' Jess told him.

She padded out of the room and returned a few minutes later carrying a still crying baby. 'Oh sweetie, don't cry. Mummy's got you' she soothed. Ethan continued howling. She rocked him gently in his arms. 'Oh Ethan what's the matter hey?' She cooed.

George looked over to her, worriedly. 'What's wrong with him?' he asked.

'He's quite warm, I think he might be a bit poorly' Jess told him. Cal stood up holding his arms out and taking the tiny baby.

'Let's get his clothes off, and see if we can cool him down' Cal told him as he began peeling the clothes off of his niece's child. Ethan was crying his eyes out and Jess was beginning to get rather distressed as her child was crying.

'He'll be okay, he's probably just got a slight temperature' Kate assured her daughter who was fretting. George was helping Cal check the tiny baby over. Cal went to fetch his medical bag and George went to fetch some towels.

'I'm just going to take his temperature quickly and then we'll try and cool him down. Has he been fed this morning?' Cal asked.

'Not yet, I did try and feed him at about 6 but he didn't really want anything' George told him.

'Alright, we'll have a look at him and we can take him to the ED if we need to' Cal told them. George sat on the sofa beside Cal who was digging through the bag. He took Ethan's temperature. 'Right, he has a high temperature. We'll get him cooled down and we'll give him some fluids. Kate, you take Jess outside for a minute and calm her down' Cal explained. He didn't want Jessica in the room when they put Ethan on fluids because it would make her more upset.

George soaked some of the towels in water and wrapped them around his son. Kate led Jessica outside and took her for a short walk around the park to calm her down. Cal peeled back the towels to check to make sure Ethan didn't have a rash, a sign of meningitis which would mean they needed to go straight to the ED. Thankfully there was no sign of a rash so Cal wrapped him back up and proceeded to prepare the equipment he needed to set up the drip.

'Right George, if you could give him a nice tight hug and try to keep him as still as possible, unless you would prefer to step outside. It's your choice' Cal told him.

'No, I'll stay with him, he needs his daddy' George whispered. He scooped up his son and pulled him close. 'Alright Champ, Cal here is going to give you some medicine so you need to keep still. We need to make you feel better' George told his son.

Cal prepared the site and wiped little Ethan's tiny arm. 'Okay, I'm just getting the needle now, just hold him still for a minute' Cal instructed. George did as he was told.

As the needle pierced Ethan's arm he let out an ear piercing shriek. 'Oh Ethan, calm down buddy. It's alright' Cal cooed.

'Come on monkey Daddy's here, don't cry' George murmured. Ethan seemed to calm down as he heard the pair talking to him. Cal taped the cannula in place and attached the fluids. George rocked his son back and forth to try and settle him. Cal and George decided it would be best to try and get Ethan to sleep for a bit to see if that would make him feel better. Cal carried the fluids as George strolled around the house bouncing little Ethan in his arms to try and help him fall asleep. Kate returned with Jess 5 minutes later. Jess had a tear stained face and rushed over to look at her baby. 'How is he?' She asked turning to her uncle.

'He's fine, I checked him over, there is no rash and we got him some fluids. His temperature is still a little higher than I'd like but he's quite content with being cuddled by his daddy right now so I think he'll be okay' Cal assured her.

'Thank goodness' Jess cried. She threw her arms around Cal and gave him a huge hug. 'Thanks so much for looking after him' Jess spoke, her voice filled with happiness.

'Come on darling, let's put this little monster to bed and then we can sit down for a bit. I'm sure Ethan will want a hug from his mummy seen as he didn't get one before bed last night' George whispered. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and put their child to bed. Ethan seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

They went downstairs and collapsed onto the sofa in a heap. Cal brought them each a cup of tea and sat down with them to discuss the treatment George was having.

'Right, we have given him a unit of saline and tried to cool his temperature. Now as there is a family history of epilepsy we want to be careful he doesn't have a seizure because of the temperature. We will put him half hourly obs until we have brought his temperature down. We can take it in turns until he's better. I'm pretty certain that it is just a temperature but we will keep monitoring him incase' Cal informed the group. He pulled out his phone and set the timer. He placed it on the coffee table. 'When that rings, we'll check on him, I'll go the first time with Jess and then we'll take it from there' he told them.

To Jess it seemed like an age until the phone rang even though she knew it was only half an hour. She jumped off of the sofa and Cal followed behind her. 'Where's the fire?' He asked Jess as she sprinted up the stairs.

'I just want to make sure he is okay' Jess told him as she walked into the nursery. Ethan was curled up in his cot sucking his thumb. 'He's fast asleep, I feel bad that we are going to disturb him' she whispered.

'You lift him up and I will check him over that way he won't be disturbed too much and you can comfort him if you need to' Cal told her.

Jess lifted her child out of the cot and cuddled him. He woke up and was gazing up at his mummy. Jess' hair gently tickled his face and he grabbed it tightly. He began giggling excitedly and wriggling. Cal took his temperature and checked him over, he seemed to be much better and he no longer had a fever.

'You can bring him down if you want, he is much better now and I think it is safe to say that he is okay. We'll try him on some milk and see if he takes it, if he does then he is fine but if not, I might get him some more medicine' Cal told her.

They carried the tiny baby down the stairs and into the living room. George jumped out of his seat and hurried over. 'How is he?' He asked worriedly.

'Fever's gone, we're going to try feeding him and then see what happens' Jess relayed. George let out a sigh of relief.

'You had us worried there for a moment monkey' he whispered kissing his son's forehead. Cal warmed up the milk and handed it to Jess after testing the temperature on his wrist.

'Here, try this' he said handing the bottle over. Jess took it gratefully and held it for her son. At first he didn't seem interested and Jess started to worry. 'Give it a moment longer darling' Cal instructed. Jess adjusted her son in her arms and he suddenly latched on and drank his milk quickly. Jess smiled as he drained his bottle in record time. 'Someone is definitely feeling better now' Cal commented as he took the empty bottle from his niece.

George grabbed a muslin square and draped it over his shoulder. He took his son from his girlfriend and burped him.

They all sat down on the sofa and within a few hours everyone was fast asleep apart from Jess who was watching over her son.


	10. Family outing

The next day the family decided they would go to the beach. It would be the first time they took Ethan to the beach and they were excited. Jess put him in his car seat and loaded the car. George was making them some coffee to take with them. They were waiting for Kate and Cal to come over with Connie and their two kids so they could go. They had decided to make a family outing out of it especially seen as it was slowly getting colder and they might not be able to go to the beach again before winter.

Ethan was kicking his legs about in his car seat making Jess laugh when someone put their hands over her eyes. 'Uncle Caleb, I know it's you' she muttered turning to see him.

'Well then Jessica let me see little Ethan then' he told her reaching around her to tickle the tiny baby. 'See that's more like it' he whispered as Ethan started getting excited.

They loaded up the final things into the car and everyone got in. Cal took his car with Connie, Kate and their kids whilst Jess and George followed with Ethan. They arrived at the beach to find that it was completely deserted. No one was there despite the fact that it was a really hot day. Cal and George unloaded the car whilst the women took the children to paddle. Jess sat on the sand with Ethan because he was getting grumpy.

Cal looked at George quizzically. 'Yes' George whispered, understanding exactly what the young doctor was asking. They set up a small area with chairs and towels and joined the family near the water. 'Do you want me to take him?' George asked a flustered looking Jess.

'It's fine, he's been a bit grumpy. I don't know why though' Jess whispered.

'I do' George told her.

'Why?' Jess asked interestedly.

'Because he's nervous. He's been trying to find the courage to do something for months, he desperately wants everything to be perfect. Most of all he wants you to say yes' George told her.

'What's going on' Jess asked looking around at her family who were crowding around them. Cal took Ethan and gestured for Jess to look at George. George had dropped down onto one knee.

'Jessica Hardy. I have been in love with you for so long. I'm not sure where I would be without you. Every time I leave you, I feel a part of my heart break. I never want to be away from you again. You made me the happiest man when you brought our little boy into the world and I am so proud of the mother you have become for him. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ethan. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' George spoke, his voice choking on emotions as he poured his heart out.

Jess looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She held his hand tightly. 'YES!' She cried, pulling him to his feet and kissing him passionately. 'I love you so much' she breathed as she kissed him again. Both Cal and Kate were delighted for her and drew her into a massive hug.

'Umm, I have an announcement to make' Jess spoke after being congratulated by her family.

Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed self-consciously. 'Um… I hope you don't mind sharing your life with another person. You see it won't just be me and Ethan…. I'm pregnant' Jess explained to her fiancé. George turned to face her, his face etched with pure joy and he embraced her again.

'Why would I mind? I'm ecstatic!' He cried, tears of joy rolling down their cheeks and they kissed again.

It seemed that their little family was now complete, a wedding on the horizon and another little baby to come, will it all be as it seems?


	11. Daddy's little girl

**I'm sorry for deserting this story. I had written this a while back when I was stuck at home with a broken ankle but I never got around to posting it. I hope you like it and please read and review!**

'Come in' Jess shouted through the door. The door creaked open and her brother and uncle wandered in. Charlie was wearing a simple suit. In his arms he carried his daughter Milly and Cal entered carrying little Ethan who happened to be wearing a tiny tuxedo. 'Doesn't my baby look gorgeous' Jess cooed lifting her son into her arms and cradling him. Charlie took the toddler back and took little Ethan to his father so he could perform his 'best little man' duties.

Jess stood at the back of the church smoothing down her dress. Kate straightened out her veil and handed her the bouquet. Cal stood next to her holding out a hand for her. Jess slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently. Her bump despite being small still noticed in her dress. She was still glowing with her pregnancy. Kate kissed her cheek gently before rushing to take her seat.

Meanwhile at the front of the church George stood proudly awaiting his wife. In his arms he held his infant son who was playing the part of his best man. He tickled Ethan's tummy before leaning over and whispering in his ear. 'I told you we'd get there some day. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and it's all thanks to you' he told his son before kissing his cheek.

Everyone took their seats in the church, smiling at George and Ethan as they sat down. It was a beautiful sight to see a father holding his son, waiting for the love of his life. Nothing could wipe his smile from his face.

The music began and George took his place with his son. The doors opened and Cal walked his niece down the aisle. She was wearing a fitted dress, with a long veil which trailed behind her. Her smile lit up her face. As she took his hand and stood beside him, she reached down and kissed Ethan's forehead gently, causing everyone to smile. She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before taking her son in her arms. Cal took her bouquet so that the couple could exchange their rings and hold their son at the same time. They looked truly happy. 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today' the vicar started. Neither Jess nor George could hear what was being said, they were too engrossed in their son and each other that they nearly missed their cues to exchange the rings. 'You may now kiss your bride' the vicar announced. George didn't need telling twice. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Jess' and kissed her passionately. Ethan gurgled as he parents kissed.

They arrived at the venue with Jess' mum and Cal who drove them back. Jess was excited. She couldn't contain her happiness. She had dreamed of this day since she was tiny. She had seen pictures of her parent's wedding around the house and she wanted to find true love as her mother had.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, as you are all aware there is a special guest who is missing today. We lost Jessica's father just months before she was born. Now my brother left us with strict instructions to make sure that Jessica had the best wedding money could buy' Cal spoke, wiping his eyes.

'Jess, If Dad was here, he would be so proud of you. He wanted us to at least cover his role in the wedding and that includes his speech, which he kindly offered to record for us so that we don't screw it up, ever the hero, dad wanted to save me and Cal the embarrassment of having to read his ridiculously scruffy handwriting' Charlie explained.

Jess wiped her eyes, gripping George's arm tightly. A video was projected onto the screen behind them, Ethan's familiar face smiling back at all of his friends and family. Kate choked back a sob when she saw her beloved husband's face.

'My darling Jessica, words cannot describe how proud I am to be your father. Now many of you are probably wondering, how come he knows so much about Jess, when he never even met her?' Ethan chuckled.

'Well she's being brought up by my brother and wife, so naturally she is going to be incredibly, especially with my DNA thrown into the mix' Ethan joked causing people to laugh.

'Now Jessica, you have to believe me when I say I am watching over you and I love you so much. I hope your uncle and mother and older brother are looking after you' Ethan's voice filled with emotion. Charlie, Cal and Kate approached Jess through the crowd, drawing her into a warm embrace. 'My beautiful baby girl. I miss you each and every day, I'm recording this whilst your mother is asleep beside me, you're kicking at my hand filling my heart with more and more happiness with each movement, I wish I could be with you there today, but I'll try and use my magic daddy powers to be there to see you dance with your brother and uncle. I love you darling, more than you will ever know' Ethan told them, his eyes filling with tears.

Jess cried into Cal's shoulder, burying her head into his shirt and sobbing. 'Thank you so much' she whispered.

'It had nothing to do with me, your father would have loved you, he was so excited to find out that you were on the way, he knew he wouldn't be there to see you grow up' Cal whispered trying to conceal his tears. Jess wiped her eyes on a handkerchief before handing it to her uncle.

A song started playing the distance. Kate sobbed. It was her and Ethan's song. Cal took Jess' hand and led her to the dance floor. Charlie took Kate's hand and danced with her. Everyone in the crowd were sobbing as they watched the touching scene unfold before them.

Cal spun her and she landed in her brother's hold. 'I'm so proud of you sis' he whispered kissing her cheek. He rocked her in his arms for a few minutes before spinning her again. This time she landed in her husband's hold.

'Jess, you look just like your father and he has every right to be proud of you. i'm proud of you Mrs Thompson' he whispered wrapping his arms around her.


	12. Keeping them on their toes Part 1

Jess leant against the wall, her face draining of colour. She was exhausted. Her ankles were incredibly swollen, her back aching and her stomach hurt. She waddled towards the kitchen, balancing Ethan on her hip as she tried to keep him occupied. 'Shall we make some dinner for when Daddy gets home?' Jess asked. Ethan nodded and giggled. They began cooking some pasta on a hob and a few minutes later George came home, tired after a long shift.

Jess was in the kitchen laying the table when she doubled over in agony. Ethan was stood next to her, helping her when this happened. He ran straight to his father. 'Dada, dada! Mama mama' he shrieked tugging on George's trouser leg. George hurried into the dining room to find his wife hunched over the table rubbing her stomach, and grimacing in pain.

'Let's get you sat down for a minute' George whispered leading her to the sofa. He took the food off of the stove and returned to his wife's side. 'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Sore' she moaned as another contraction came. 'Can you ring uncle Cal, tell him to come over. Can you ring Charlie as well. Jenny can look after Ethan seen as mum is on her cruise until next week. Ugh this wasn't meant to happen until next week' Jess complained.

George chuckled. 'You can't control it, you just have to take it as it comes' he smiled as he went to grab his phone. He hurried back to his wife when he heard her crying out in pain.

He spoke to Cal and Charlie who both were going to come round to help. Charlie's wife was going to collect little Ethan and keep him overnight so that Jess and George could have some privacy.

Charlie hurried through the door and crouched beside his sister. 'How's it going Jess?' He asked taking her hand.

'Hurts' she whimpered.

'I know darling, but your knight in shining armour has just arrived' Cal joked, making her giggle.

Cal deposited his things by the door before making his way over to his niece. 'Uncle Cal, it really hurts, can you please make it stop?' Jess begged.

'You know better than anyone that it would be impossible. Now I'm going to ask George to run the bath whilst Charlie and I get you and this kit upstairs. We'll get you in the bath for a bit later, but first I want you to try and walk around a bit to ease the pain, Charlie will keep you company until I say' Cal instructed.

Jess gripped her brother's hand tightly as they wandered through the house. He was gently rubbing her back as they went. 'Oh god, this hurts so much' Jess groaned wrapping her arms around her swollen midsection and doubling over.

'Come on Jess, what happened to being unflappable, you're a Hardy for christ's sake' Charlie muttered.

'She's actually a Thompson now, and she's actually a lot braver than us lot' George interrupted with a smile. Jess waddled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bending forward.

'Shall we get you upstairs then?' George asked. Jess nodded biting her lip.

Charlie lifted his sister and carried her effortlessly up the stairs before depositing her on the bed. Cal appeared at the foot of the bed pulling on some gloves. 'Right then Jess, you know the drill, I'll examine you and then we'll take it from there. This time though, I don't want to be stitching up your foot and picking up broken glass so I brought you this' Cal smiled revealing a small plastic cup with a lid, more suited for little Ethan than for Jess.

'Ha ha ha you think you're so ... Funny' Jess muttered sarcastically her breathing hitched as another contraction came.

'Breathe sweetheart, you can do this' George whispered rubbing her back gently. Jess whimpered, gripping his hand and leaning forward slightly. Charlie sat beside her taking her other hand whilst Cal sorted out his things. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

'Don't cry darling, you're doing really well' Cal assured her as he rested a gloved hand on her knee.

'I agree Uncle Cal's jokes are so painful they make you cry' Charlie quipped making Jess laugh.

'I'm going to get you for that, come here' Cal chuckled reaching forward and putting Charlie into a head lock, ruffling his hair.

Jess flopped back into George's arms laughing at the scene happening before her.

'They say laughter is the best medicine' Cal commented noticing his niece relaxing into her husband's loving hold. Cal sat at the foot of the bed. 'Okay Jessica, let's examine you quickly and then you can have a bath to see if that does the trick' Cal explained. Jess nodded biting her lip in anticipation. Charlie sat beside her, holding her hand whilst George sat behind her taking her weight on his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her and resting his hands on her rigid bump.

'Well you're doing really well, you're already at 6 centimetres' Cal exclaimed.

George kissed her forehead. 'I've got you sweetheart, you are doing really well' he whispered, kissing her neck. Jess leant her head against his shoulder, moving her hand to his cheek before pulling him close and kissing him. She stopped biting her lip as yet another contraction came but she remained close to his face. 'You've got this baby, you are doing a brilliant job' George whispered.

She pressed her forehead against his, letting out a small moan as the contraction peaked. As it faded she continued kissing her husband. 'Geez sis, get a room, its that sort of attitude that got you here in the first place!' Charlie chuckled. Jess slapped his arm playfully.

Jess wriggled towards the edge of the bed prompted more laughter and teasing from her brother. 'Are you planning on standing there laughing all day or are you going to help me up?' She snapped.

'Just ignore her, she's hormonal' George whispered.

'I'm not' Jess replied.

'You are too, but that's why we love you' George smiled helping her to her feet. He slipped his arm around her back and supported her weight as they strolled towards the door. They wandered around the house, slowly and steadily trying to ease some of Jess' pain. When they reached the kitchen, Jess' legs gave way and she started screaming with pain. 'CAL! It's Jess, we're in the kitchen, she can't get up' George shouted up the stairs. Charlie stayed by his sister's side coaching her on her breathing.

'What's going on Jess?' Cal asked crouching beside her.

'I think it's coming!' She gasped. Cal pulled on some gloves and examined her.

'It's alright, it's not coming, you're waters are still intact. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to break them to see if we can speed things up, you're still only at 6 centimetres' Cal explained. He carried her up stairs to the bed and spread some water absorbent sheets before settling her onto it. 'Right, George, I need you to hold Jess's hand tightly and keep her calm. Charlie, can you make sure the bath is nice and warm for your sister' Cal ordered as he prepared some equipment.

Jess whimpered as she saw the equipment he was setting up. She had seen the procedure before and it looked uncomfortable. Cal spread a blanket over her lap before beginning. 'This is going to be uncomfortable for a bit but try and stay nice and still and tell me if I need to stop' Cal instructed. Jess nodded her eyes filling with tears. 'Don't cry darling, I'm going to do my best to make this quick and as pain free as possible' he assured her.

As he began the procedure Jess screamed, a contraction tore through her catching her off guard. Cal paused giving her the chance to calm down before continuing. Jess writhed uncomfortably in her husband's arms. 'Uncle Cal please stop, I can't do this anymore' Jess whimpered gripping the sheets in her fists.

Suddenly she felt a puddle forming between her legs. She gasped. 'All finished now Jessica, now let's get you in the bath and see if that helps' Cal whispered kissing her sweaty forehead.

They helped her change into something more comfortable before lowering her into the bath. Jess gripped George's hand tightly as yet another contraction came. 'Breathe for me Jess, come on, keep breathing, in through the nose out through the mouth' Charlie instructed holding her spare hand. Cal handed her the entonox which she took a few breaths of. She relaxed into the warm water, her eyes beginning to droop out of exhaustion. 'I-I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm too tired' Jess whispered stifling a yawn.

'I'm not sure you need to' Cal exclaimed. He was sat at the end of the bath. 'I can see the head already, you're crowning' he explained. Jess couldn't hide her shock.

'Come on baby, you need to push' George told her squeezing her hand reassuringly.

'Come on Jess, you've got this' Charlie added.

'You know exactly what you need to do, but just take it steady and remember that I am here with you' Cal whispered.

'Hmm, I wonder where I heard that one before?' A voice came from the doorway.

'Mum?' Jess whimpered.

'It's alright darling I'm here' Kate whispered kissing her daughters sweaty forehead. 'How are you feeling?' She asked.

'Sore, but I'm hanging in there' Jess replied.

'Come on Jessica, let's meet your new baby' Cal prompted. Jess sat up, leaning forward slightly as she pushed. George and Charlie coached her through it whispering words of encouragement like 'you can do this, keep going' and 'almost there sweetheart, just a few minutes more' until they were interrupted by a shrilling cry.

'Congratulations, it's a little girl' Cal declared with tears trailing down his cheeks.

'Oh my goodness' George cried, unable to hide his excitement. Jess cried out in pain.

'What about the other one' Jess asked breathlessly as Cal handed the baby to its father.


	13. Keeping them in their toes Part 2

Jess groaned. 'It's twins' she breathed. George nodded in confirmation smiling at their reactions.

'Oh my goodness, Jessica!' Charlie shrieked excitedly.

Everyone began chattering excitedly until Jess screamed in agony. George handed the first child to its grandmother whilst he took Jess' hand in his. 'Let's do this, we're in this together' he whispered kissing her temple. Jess nodded.

She pushed as hard as she could but the baby wouldn't budge. 'Okay Jess, looks like we'll have to do what we did last time, George can you give us a hand. I need you to press down on the top of her bump like this' Cal instructed demonstrating how to do it. 'Now Jess like last time, this might be uncomfortable but try to keep still and calm. Uncle Charlie will hold your hand and try to keep you calm' Cal explained.

Jess began pushing as George pressed on her swollen stomach. She yelped in pain as it grew unbearable. 'One more push and you'll be crowning' Cal smiled.

'Come on sis. You've got this, dad would be so proud if he was here to see you' Charlie whispered.

Jess groaned, pushing as hard as she could. 'Keep going Jess, almost there, keep going, just a few seconds more' Cal coached. He reached down into the water and pulled the child out of the bath. A loud howl filled the room. 'And your little boy is here' Cal smiled, unable to hide his emotions any longer. George leant forward pressing his lips to Jess' and kissing her passionately.

'Umm, I think you're little boy needs his mummy' Cal interrupted handing the baby over.

'Where's the other one?' Jess asked suddenly panicking.

'She's right here' Kate whispered stepping back into the room. 'You are incredible Jessica, your father would be so proud' Kate smiled handing over the child. Jess juggled the two babies, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads.

'I love you so much' George whispered. 'And I am so proud'

'Here you take our little girl. I'm sure she's going to be a little daddy's girl' Jess smiled.

'She's going to break a lot of hearts' Charlie commented.

'And her daddy will be breaking a lot of noses should anyone try to come near her' George chuckled.

'There will be a queue of people ready to defend her' Cal added.

Jessica yawned. 'What time is it?' She asked relaxing into the tepid water.

'It's 3 am' Kate told her.

'Hmm I'm tired' Jess whispered her eyes fluttering closed.

'Let's get you out of this bath and into bed, you need some rest. You can feed the kids and then you need some sleep' George whispered wiping her sweaty hair from her face.

Cal lifted her out of the bath and helped her get changed whilst George and Charlie went to dress the twins. Kate went down stairs to make some tea.

'Congratulations Ethan, you are the grandfather of two gorgeous twins. I'm sure if you were here, you would be fussing over our gorgeous daughter and doting on the two tiny bundles of joy. I wish you were here, but I'm sure where ever you are you are celebrating' Kate whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Cal appeared behind her. 'He'll be sat somewhere unable to believe that his daughter had managed to fool us into thinking that she was only having one child. I bet he was in on it. After all he did tell her to keep us on our toes' Cal whispered hugging Kate.

'I miss him, everyday' Kate told him.

'I know, I do too, but he's not really gone, he's still here' Cal assured her. A shout came from upstairs. 'I'll be back in a sec' Cal told her before bolting up the stairs.

'What's going on?' Cal asked as he entered the room. Jess was leant forward, her face pale. She started throwing up before passing out. Suddenly she started convulsing violently.

'Oh god, please help her' George cried.

'Everyone move back' Cal ordered. George handed Charlie the two babies before hurrying forward. Kate appeared beside them.

'Oh Jess' she gasped as her daughter continued seizing. Cal took her temperature whilst George searched for her lorazepam and injected some into her thigh. 'Right her temperature is incredibly high, Kate fetch some cold compresses and a damp cloth' Cal ordered as he tried to clean his niece up.

Jess groaned, her eyes flickering open. 'What's happening?' She asked as Cal piled ice packs around her limp form.

'You had a fit, you'll be fine, we just need to get your temperature down so that it doesn't happen again' Cal explained.

George leant forward gently stroking her forehead. 'How are you feeling baby?' He asked.

'Like I've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson, where are my babies?' Jess asked starting to become restless.

'They're right here, you numpty, stop worrying and look after yourself' Charlie chuckled from the doorway. 'I'm just teaching them how to get on their mother's nerves' he laughed. One of the babies started fretting. Jess sat up holding her arms out for her child. Once her baby was nestled safely in her arm it stopped fussing.

'I don't think we can keep calling them baby girl and baby boy forever, how about giving them a name?' Charlie prompted.

'Abigail Katherine Thompson and Matthew Charles Thompson' Jess mumbled.

'Really?' Charlie shrieked, excited that his sister named her child after him. Kate smiled, feeling proud that the tiny bundle was being named after her too.

'No, I just thought I would play a trick on you, you numpty, of course I'm being serious' Jess muttered sarcastically. She sank into the pillows, letting her eyes flicker shut. George took the two children and placed them into the cot beside the bed. Kate and Cal led Charlie downstairs and made some tea, leaving the new parents to have some time together. 'I love you so much, I don't know how I would have coped if you hadn't been there' Jess whispered.

'You would have managed, I know you would, because you are brilliant' George whispered kissing her forehead. 'I'm going to go downstairs for a quick drink then, I'll be back up here so you just get some rest' George whispered.

Once everyone had left George hurried up to his wife who was sat upright on the bed cradling a bundle in her arms. 'Which one is this one?' George asked her over the loud screams coming from her arms.

'Abigail' Jess replied getting flustered as the baby howled.

George took his daughter in his arms, she stopped crying instantly. 'Someone is definitely a daddy's girl' George grinned as he put the now sleeping baby back into the cot. He climbed into bed beside his wife, threading his arm around her stomach and kissing her collarbone. 'I meant what I said Mrs Thompson, you have made me incredibly proud'


	14. Get Well Soon

The next day Jess woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. She climbed out of bed stumbling towards the ensuite. 'George, are you alright?' She asked through the door. When no response came, she opened the door to find her husband leant over the toilet bowl, his face covered in a light sheen of sweat and his face growing more and more pale. She crouched beside him, gently rubbing his back, as he continued to throw up. 'What's brought this on?' She asked.

'I don't know' George whispered flushing the toilet and relaxing into her arms. 'I feel awful' he mumbled.

Jess helped him stand up and took him back to bed leaving a bucket beside the bed. She took the babies downstairs and phoned her uncle.

'Jess, this better be good, I'm in the middle of watching the latest football game' Cal muttered.

'Sorry, it's George, he's throwing up and he's really ill, I don't know what to do, I've sent him back to bed but he's in a bad way' Jess explained.

'Alright love, I'm coming, can you get him something to drink so that he doesn't get dehydrated' Cal instructed. He grabbed his things and hurried over.

'How's he doing?' Cal asked as he entered the house to see a flustered Jess juggling two babies.

'Not great, he's been sick again, he can't see straight and his head is spinning, he keeps throwing up after drinking anything and he's getting worse' Jess explained.

'Alright, I'll get him some fluids and then examine him. Your mum is on her way, she'll take Abigail and Matthew to hers so that they aren't at risk of catching the bug' Cal assured her.

He stormed up the stairs to find George huddled up under a blanket shivering violently. Cal put his bag down and approached him carefully before perching on the side of the bed. 'Jess rang, she said you were feeling a bit under the weather, are you alright?' cal asked softly, noticing George rubbing his temple.

'Head hurts, dizzy, feel sick, everything is spinning' George mumbled as he shivered.

'Alright mate, I'm going to need to check you over, I'm going to ask Jess to help' Cal explained. Jess sat down beside him. 'Right, can you check his pupil dilation whilst I get his pulse' Cal instructed handing her a small torch. He took Georges wrist and pressed two fingers to it. 'Pulse is high' he stated.

'Pupils dilating but slightly sluggish' Jess told him.

'Right, Jess can you listen to his chest for me, I'm just going to pop downstairs and grab some water' Cal told her.

Jess took her stethoscope and placed it in her ears, she placed the end on her husband's chest. 'Alright can you take a deep breath for me' she instructed. 'Yeah, your breathing is a bit shallow, I think you might be dehydrated so I'm going to start you on some fluids' she told him. She delved into her uncle's bag and grabbed some equipment.

George was still shivering violently. Jess wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. 'You just sit back and try to relax, don't worry I'm just going to insert a cannula and then we'll give you two units of saline, I will be as gentle as I can' she assured him. She cleaned his arm gently whilst still keeping a steady stream of conversation to reassure him. He barely noticed that she had inserted the cannula and had set up the IV. She slipped her hand around the back of his neck and carefully lowered him onto the pillows and pulled the blankets over him. 'You get some rest now, and try to sleep, you'll feel better once you have slept' she told him, kissing his cheek.

'You're bedside manner is incredible. How is he doing?' Kate asked her daughter from the doorway.

'He's quite dehydrated, I think Uncle Cal wants to examine his abdomen as well, just incase there is something going on' Jess told her as she put the stethoscope around her neck.

'I'll take the kids to mine, Jenny is going to look after Ethan until you are settled, then we'll take things from there. You just take care of him and yourself and keep me posted' Kate told her daughter.

She heard a groan coming from the bedroom and Jess ran in. George was writhing on the bed in complete and utter agony. His face was covered in sweat, the veins in his neck and head were engorged and his face was turning bright red. 'Uncle Cal, I need you in here quick' Jess yelled, sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her husband's hair gently to try and calm him.

Cal hurried into the room. 'Oh my goodness, what's going on?' He asked the look of worry evident on his face.

'He's in pain, I think its his stomach, he has a high temperature and his breathing is getting shallower and more erratic' Jess told him whilst still focusing on her husband.

'George, mate, can you tell me where it hurts and on a scale of one to ten how badly it hurts' Cal asked.

'Stomach, 10, help me' George groaned.

'Alright baby, we're here, we're going to help you' Jess whispered. Suddenly George rolled over, lurching forward and throwing up across the sheets. The sheets were dyed a dark crimson colour as the blood dribbled down his chin. 'George?' Jess cried.

'Right, Kate, call an ambulance, Jess get him on his side and into the recovery position' Cal ordered as he drew up a syringe of medication. 'George, I'm going to give you some pain relief to try and relax you and to make you comfortable. It's going to make you feel a bit drowsy but just try to relax' He told him. He placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and began injecting the morphine through the cannula into his arm. George slowly stopped writhing and began to relax.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Jess showed the paramedics into the bedroom where Cal was cleaning George up. 'Uncle Cal, the paramedics are here' Jess told him from the doorway. She didn't want to go into the room, she couldn't hope with seeing her husband in such a bad way.

'Alright, why don't you fetch some things that you might need at the hospital, some clothes for George and then we can go' Cal suggested.

Jess fetched her bag and then accompanied her husband in the ambulance. They rushed him straight to resus where they hooked him up to various machines to try and monitor his condition. He continued throwing up. Jess held his hand tightly to try and comfort him. 'Right what have we got?' Connie asked as she entered the room.

'This is George Thompson aged 28, woke up with a high fever, nausea, shallow breathing. He was given 2 units of saline and two units of morphine. He started vomiting blood about twenty minutes ago and has been complaining of severe abdominal pain.' Jess told her.

'Right, we'll conduct a primary survey, then I'd like an ultrasound, endoscopy and we'll take some bloods, LFTs, U and E's, Clotting, Group and Save' Connie announced, sending some of the nurses to fetch equipment.

'Okay, George, can you try to keep still for us, and we'll try to do this as quickly as we can' Connie told the young man as he writhed in distress. She checked him over as best as she could before he started throwing up and fidgeting again. 'Alright George, we'll send you for some scans and see what is going on, just try to relax and keep calm' Connie told him.

'How bad is it?' Jess asked her aunt.

'I can't be sure but it looks like some gastro problem, I'm going to send him for an endoscopy first and see what is going on, try not to worry, we'll sort it out' Connie explained.

Jess sat down beside her husband, gently taking his hand in hers and holding it close. He groaned, momentarily before relaxing and calming down. Jess whispered soothing words to him to try and keep him calm whilst they booked him in for the procedure.

'Right, we'll take him upstairs for the endoscopy now, we'll give you some pain relief to make him comfortable as possible' Connie told them as she administered the medication.

They took him to the procedure room. Jess stayed with him, holding his hand as they did the procedure. He groaned and gasped as they fed the long tube down his throat. He squirmed uncomfortably, gripping Jess' hand tightly. She leant forward and wiped his tears away and kissed his temple in a desperate attempt to comfort him.

She could hear the doctors mumbling different things but she focused her attention on her husband, who was trying to stay calm despite the tube that was being forced down his throat.

'Only a little bit longer baby, you are doing really well' Jess whispered.

They discovered an ulcer that had burst in his stomach lining. They managed to fix the problem and to repair the ulcer.

Once the procedure was over, they took him back down to resus where he was allowed to get some rest. George was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. Connie and Cal cleaned the sheets and administered some pain relief.

Jess tucked him into bed and dimmed the lights in HDC where George was left to rest. 'You get some rest sweetheart, and I'll be right here when you wake up' she whispered kissing his cheek.

'I-I'm sorry' he groaned.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, you're not well and you need some sleep' Jess told him. She sat down beside him, holding his hand in hers. Their wedding bands shimmered in the dim lights a reminder of everything they had been through and everything they had accomplished together.

The next morning George was awake and feeling a lot better after their eventful night. When he opened his eyes he realised he was alone, his wife had vanished. He started panicking. He thrashed and kicked, his breathing became shallow until one of the monitors screeched to life alerting the doctors to his condition. Cal hurried into the room, looping his stethoscope around his neck. 'Calm down mate, it's alright, just calm down' Cal soothed, trying to pin him down. 'Can I get some help in here please!' he bellowed.

Connie hurried into the room and placed an oxygen mask over his face. Several nurses rushed in, doing everything they could to help. Jess was in the staffroom feeding Abigail and Matthew. She saw the staff running into HDC where her husband was so she joined them. 'What's going on?' She asked her uncle.

'He's having a panic attack, don't worry we'll sort it' he assured her.

Jess approached the bed, minding her husband's flailing limbs, whilst juggling her two babies. 'George, sweetheart, calm down, you're alright' she whispered. Abigail reached her tiny hand out and grabbed her father's hand.

Suddenly he stopped. His breathing slowed and deepened. He held his daughter's hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb. Jess noticed this and gently lay her daughter on her husband's chest. George wrapped his arms instinctively around Abigail, gently cuddling her. His eyes flickered open.

'Hello sleepy head' Jess whispered with a smile.

'Hello' he mumbled.

'How are you feeling today?' she asked him.

'Hmm better now you're here' he replied hoarsely.

'Uncle Cal said that they'll keep you in for observation for a couple of days and then you can come home, I've arranged for you to have a side room down here since you are part of our team' Jess told him.

'Can't we just go home, I feel a lot better' George told her as he tried to get up. Cal hurried forward, pushing him back into the bed.

'You have to stay put and rest, you might feel better but let your body heal. Jess will come and visit with the kids and we'll keep an eye on you. If you rest as much ass you can now then you can go home tomorrow' Cal told him, helping him lie down.

The door swung open and a pair of tiny footsteps approached before a small Ethan launched himself onto the bed. 'Hello!' He shrieked.

George couldn't help but chuckle. 'Hello buddy'.

Jess shifted Matthew in her arms. 'Ethan, would you like to meet your new brother and sister?' She asked with a smile. Ethan couldn't contain his excitement.

She lifted Ethan onto another chair before placing Matthew in his arms. 'Hello' Ethan giggled as Matthew fidgeted.

Matthew reached up and grabbed at Ethan's hair. 'Mama!' Ethan cried.

'I think someone likes their big brother' Cal commented from the doorway. Jess took back Matthew as Ethan jumped from the chair and launched himself at Cal.

'Hello Ethan' Cal whispered scooping the young child up and cuddling him.

Two days later, George was finally at home resting. He was doing a lot better but Jess refused to let him get out of bed until she was sure that he was 100% better.


End file.
